In recent years, solar cells have garnered a great deal of attention as an energy source having a low environmental impact. In the example described in Patent Document 1 below, the solar battery cell has a photoelectric conversion portion, a light receiving surface electrode arranged on the light-receiving surface of the photoelectric conversion portion, and a back surface electrode arranged on the back surface. In the solar cell described in Patent Document 1, both the light receiving surface electrode and the back surface electrode are provided with a plurality of finger electrode portions, and a busbar portion electrically connected to the plurality of finger electrode portions.